


NSFW Alphabet A to Z - Emily Nelson

by domromanoff (riottkick)



Series: one million words [17]
Category: A Simple Favor (2018)
Genre: Dom Emily, F/F, Headcanon, mentions pegging sean because she's a dom to men too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 19:33:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17127413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/domromanoff
Summary: I love dom emily so much.Talk to me on tumblr: topcaroldanvers





	NSFW Alphabet A to Z - Emily Nelson

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

 

Emily will make sure you're okay, and will get you a glass of water after. She'll cuddle with you if she feels up to it which is usually never, because she doesn't show a lot of affection. After making sure you're okay, she turns to her side to sleep. 

 

**B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

 

Emily loves her legs, and how smooth they are. She also loves when you leave kisses on them.

 

Emily loves thighs, since it's her favorite thing to bite. She also loves your hands, and how soft they are.

 

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

 

She loves when you cum on her fingers, on her strapon, or in her mouth. Emily loves coming in your mouth the most.

 

**D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

 

When Emily was with Sean, he let her peg him, and that's when she knew she prefered being dominant with men and women. 

 

**E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

 

Emily is very experienced, she knows exactly what she's doing. Since she's been with you for a while now, she knows exactly what you like and what you don't like.

 

**F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**

 

Emily loves cowgirl, reverse cowgirl, and missionary the most. However, she'll fuck you in any position she can get you in.

 

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**

 

Emily is serious in the moment, but that doesn't stop you from giggling at her seriousness. (Which gets you spanked, but it's worth it.)

 

**H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

 

Emily will trim her hair, but she doesn't really care, and neither do you.

 

**I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

 

Emily isn't romantic with you, but on special occasions, she is. She'll go out of her way to put together the night, and you love that she does this.

 

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)**

 

Emily doesn't masturbate because she doesn't need to. She has you. Although, the only time she'll do it, is in front of you when you're not allowed to touch her or yourself.

 

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

 

Emily is really into spanking, orgasm denial, begging, teasing, humiliation, and verbal humiliation. She loves when you call her daddy, and she has thing for fucking you in her suits. She's into cuckolding (where she fucks another girl while you can only just watch), and she loves watching you get fucked. Emily also loves when you suck her strapon. Sometimes, she'll call herself an alpha, and you secretly love it.

 

**L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)**

 

Emily will fuck you anywhere she can, and where you two won't get caught. If nobody's at your house, she will fuck you in every room you two have.

 

**M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

 

Anything really gets her going when it comes to you. Emily loves watching you bite her lip, because that turns her on the most. (Also it makes her want to bite your lip herself).

 

**N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

 

Emily won't do anything that will hurt you, or you don't like. She doesn't like penetration on herself.

 

**O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

 

Emily loves both giving and receiving. With giving, she loves teasing you until you're begging her. She'll bite your thighs, and lick every inch of your skin except where you need it. 

 

With receiving, she loves gripping your hair and grinding on your face.

 

**P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

 

Emily is fast and rough, and sometimes she'll be slow and rough when she's teasing you. 

 

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

 

Emily loves quickies, because any chance to get her hands on or in you, she'll take it.

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

Emily likes to experiment with you, and it's only with things she'd know you would love.

**S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

Emily can last hours, and when she stops, its when you're tired. The two of you go round after round when you're alone. 

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

Emily owns a bunch of toys ranging from strapons to hitachi wands, to anal plugs. She loves using them on you, as well as collecting them.

**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

Emily is a huge tease, and she loves how desperate you are for her touch.

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

 

Emily isn't too loud. When she's fucking you in a setting that somebody could here, she's able to stay quiet.

**W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

Emily had once invited you to her office, and she had you ride her clothed thigh while she worked. Ignoring your whimpering (to this day you're not even sure how she contained composure) and begging her to fuck you. It was amazing that you two didn't get caught at all that day.

**X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

 

Emily packs a lot of the time, incase you visit her in her office. She loves when you get under the desk to suck her strap.

**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

Emily's sex drive is very high, and so is yours. Although, she doesn't need sex, she loves spending time with you.

**Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

 

She falls asleep pretty fast once she knows you're okay.


End file.
